


Man's nonexistent best friend

by HannibalDadJokes



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hannibal AU, Poor Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalDadJokes/pseuds/HannibalDadJokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where Hannibal refuses to acknowledge the existence of goldfish<br/>And what if Will fosters goldfish instead of dogs</p><p>AU #130 from https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yev6oKJSKyvzOKqWI7mI_Fg4eH7IoDChZCo47Y7HJRs/mobilebasic !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's nonexistent best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if they meant the fish or the snack that smiles back so  
> I'll do another with that

"So, Will." Starts Dr. Lecter. "Do you have any pets?" Will's face lights up. It's adorable and makes Hannibal's tummy flutter. "Yes!! I have 7 goldfish and they're grea-" "WILL." Hannibal interrupts. Will frowns. "Yes?" Hannibal sighs. "There's no easy way to tell you this...." He genuinely looks saddened for his little Graham cracker. "Goldfish don't exist." 

Will has an existential crisis.


End file.
